Little girl
by ArielButtercup
Summary: We know Dean, and we all expected this to happen. He is a womanizer and at some point a child will be the result fo this. AU of seaon six the story goes along season 6 or may not we will see how season 6 fits into the story. Happy reading.
1. Surprise, surprise

What happened if Dean's attention gets caught by someone else then soulless Sam? Yes, Sam's soul is still in the cage, yes they agreed to Crowley's deal to get it back, but in the night of the last meeting with Crowley after the alpha vampire busted out Dean has a visitor in his dreams. He has news that is not really surprising, but still shocking.

And the prize for the best editor goes to... May Glenn and I will work on her request that Sammy gets his soul back.

* * *

_4 July 2006_

The beginning and the end

_May 2011_

"Dean, we need to talk."

"Whoa, Cas! What about calling me and not sneaking into my dreams?"

"That is what you dream? Sitting here and watching children on a playground?"

"No, not just the kids: look at all the happy families."

"But you said..."

"Never mind Cas. What do you want to talk about? Do I have to wake up for the talk?"

"No, just come with me."

Without a warning Castiel zapped Dean to a dark place. They were standing in front of a large old building, on the right side was a playground but totally different from the playground they just had left. This one looked broken and abandoned. Everything was dark and shouted scary at everyone who sees it.

"Where are we, Cas?"

"Chicago. This is one of the worst orphanages in the States."

"O-kay why are we here?"

"Because today I heard a prayer, and it is hard to explain, but you could say prayers have DNA like humans and when you know the code of one human you recognize prayers of family members. So I heard a prayer and I knew it. It was similar to your prayers. I followed it and found this."

They were standing suddenly in a room inside the house. In a tiny room, with not even a real bed, just some blankets, where a little kid lay. The child was dirty and had so many bruises everywhere. It wasn't even crying even though the lip was bleeding.

"Cas?"

"She is your daughter, Dean."

"WHAT? How?"

"You don't mean by this question how you got a young woman pregnant right? But you should know that condoms are not 100% safe, accidents do happen. It was the woman two weeks before you picked up Sam at Stanford. The girl is born on the 4th of July 2006. And yes as an angel can I say for sure she is your daughter. Her mother died from complications with the child's birth. The girl was sent to this orphanage. It is not a good facility for children especially children that are as bright as she is. She got bullied by the other children and the caretakers never believed her. That is why she is isolated. This night when one of the care takers slapped her after he caught her out of bed, she prayed to God for help. I knew instantly who she was."

"I need the address, Cas."

Castiel gave Dean a piece of paper and everything around them vanished. Dean was sitting in the bed of their motel. Sam had stopped pretending to sleep looked at his brother. Soul-Sam would have been worried that his brother woke up so suddenly, but not Soulless-Sam. But right now was not the time to think about his soulless brother. Dean needed to save someone.

"Get moving. We have to go. MOVE IT!"

"So, you say Castiel told you that this girl is your daughter? Dean...how? Dude, you practically taught me to always use a condom! How did this happen?"

"I didn't want that to happen, I know how to use a friggin condom!"

Dean paused, knowing he really shouldn't be surprised. Anyway, it didn't matter so much _how_ it happened but that it _did_ happen. "Look, I don't care what you think, because I know you _feel_ nothing, but I am going to get my daughter out of this crappy orphanage. Come with me, or don't, whatever."

The door busted open.

_No, please I'mma good girl! I stayed here!_

But there was a man standing in the door frame she didn't know. He got on his knees and smiled friendly at her.

"Hey, I am Dean and I am here to help you. No one will stop us. They are scared of me. I know you don't know me and shouldn't trust me but I am a nice guy, really."

He offered the girl his hand and she jumped backwards as if he had slapped her.

"I won't hurt you. I'm a good guy, you can trust me. I promise."

Weird. She felt as she had seen his eyes before, but she was so sure she never had seen this man before.

_Even if Cas hadn't told me she is my daughter I would know who she is. She has my eyes. Well I looked never that terrified but her green eyes are the same as mine._

The little girl stood up, she was shaking and looked lost, torn between the fear of the stranger and the fear of staying here. She went slowly to Dean and took his hand. When their hands touched Dean felt as if a fire started at this hand and went once through his body and inflamed his heart. He pulled her careful closer so that he could lift her up. The little girl cuddled into his arms, gripped his shirt tight and looked as she never wanted to let go. She couldn't explain it, but this man, this Dean he said the truth when he said that she could trust her.

Dean was right no one tried to stop him, not after the show he preformed. Sam was sitting in the car. Soul-Sammy would have switched places and would be sitting on the driver seat, but Soulless-Sam hadn't moved. Dean went to the backseat and whispered.

"Your seat is here, okay? I have to drive so I sit in the front. Here you go kiddo, take my jacket: you must be cold."

The little girl didn't speak. She just shook her head.

"Don't worry, nothing bad will happen in this car. I promise." Dean looked at Izzy, remembering the story about the Impala he told Sammy once. "Do you see how shiny the Impala is? That is because it is magical. It is so shiny because nothing evil can harm it. You are completely safe in it."

She looked a long time at him until she nodded slightly.

"You want to tell me your name, kiddo?"

"Isabelle Mary."

Dean looked a little surprised.

"That is a really pretty name. Now, Izzy, we'll drive to our motel, okay? You will get something to eat, take a bath and sleep in a soft warm bed, and I promise everything will turn out fine."

Izzy cuddled herself into Dean's jacket.

On the drive back to the motel it was silent in the car. They stopped at a gas station 24 hour shop, to buy some baby supplies for the night: some chocolate, cheddar goldfish crackers, fruit juice, a girly towel (Dean found one with _The Little Mermaid_ on) and also some girly shampoo.  
Izzy felt safe and had fallen asleep, but as soon Dean opened the door she was awake and looked scared at him.

"Hey, sorry that I woke you up, sweetie. Come here."

Dean picked her up and she immediately held on tight to his shirt.

"You are safe now. I'm gonna watch out for you."

_She doesn't know me but she trusts me so much. I forgot how it feels, having someone trust you without doubting you. I miss the time when it was with Sammy this way._

"Dean, I think I have a new job in..."

"I don't care. The next two days, I don't wanna here anything about hunting. I know you don't understand why right now, but you should. This little girl is your niece, and Sammy would never talk about work an hour after we saved her. So shut your frigging pie hole."

By the tone of Dean's voice Izzy started to shiver. Dean started rubbing her back to comfort her. Silent tears ran down her face.

"Shhh, it's okay, I am not angry with you. Don't worry. Sam, do me a favor and just stay out of the way."

Sam looked hurt at Dean and for a second Dean thought his brother was his brother again, but the emptiness in Sam's eyes when his look fell on the girl in Dean's arm showed Dean that it was nothing but a wish.  
Dean shook his head and went inside the motel room. He knew that the little girl on his arm needed to shower; she was so dirty that it was hard to see if all the spots that covered her body were bruises or just dirt, and the cuts needed to be cleaned. So he went right into the bathroom and sat Izzy down on the floor, but she didn't let go of his shirt.

"I really like that you trust me so much, but you need to shower and I need to get your towel and your shampoo. You wait here and I'll be back in a minute."

He softly loosed her grip from his shirt, carefully so as not to hurt her, but still determined to show her what he wanted her to do. With his thumb he wiped her tears away and smiled. He left the bathroom and just 10 seconds after he had left it the door busted open.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Reviews are every writes fuel, I hope a get a lot. Oh in case you wonder how the girl looks you find a link on my profil.

Okay someone told me when I Replace/Update Chapter with new Content that I loose the reviews. so just in case the review of this chapter, because I really liked them and don't wanna lose one.

januarysunshine13  
2010-11-15 . chapter 1

How sweet! Please continue...Can't believe Sam would be so cold..Hey why don't u do scenes with Sam & Little Izzy? Let's see if she can bring back some of the essence of Sam's soul...

Aislynnrose2010  
2010-11-15 . chapter 1

this is good and CUTE PLEASE UPDATE SOON AND BY SOON NOW LOL

zenatjuhh  
2010-11-15 . chapter 1

UPDATE!


	2. Duckies go quack

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural *sigh* even so I would be really happy if I would.

Have fun reading it. Sorry it is a short chapter, but I still hope you like it and it reaches your expectations.

Thank you so much for you editing May Glen.

* * *

_THEN_

_Cas told Dean that he has a daughter. She was in a crappy orphanage. Dean had saved her and was back with her and Sam in the motel room. The girl was dirty and needed a bath so after bringen her into the bathroom he wanted to grab the needed thing but the door burst open 10 seconds after he had left the bathroom._

NOW

"Don't go, pwease. I sowee. Don't go 'way, I be good girl. Promise."

Dean stood in shock by the panic in his daughter's voice. She was terrified, and he hadn't even left the motel room. He was 10 seconds out of her sight and she panicked. He grabbed quickly the things he needed and returned to Izzy.

"Hey, kiddo, I am not leaving you, I am right here, never far away. Shhh, it's alright."

The little girl pressed herself against his chest and shivered violently. Dean didn't know what else to do other than hold his little girl as tight as possible and let her feel that she is safe. It took several minutes until Dean felt that he could give it a try to shower Izzy. She was still upset but it would take time for her to relax in general.

"Hey Kiddo, think you are okay with taking a shower now?"

His voice was soft and warm and had lost so much of his coolness he normally uses as the hunter. Izzy sighed and nodded barely noticeably.

"Okay come here, let's get rid of your filthy clothes."

Dean was shocked when he saw the bruises and signs of injuries on Izzy's small body.

"You know this..." he touched carefully one of the bruises on Izzy's arm. "Will never happen again?"

Izzy couldn't response to this, this was beyond her dreams. It took some time to shower the girl, mostly she was terrified to close her eyes and she just didn't know what to expect.

Figure 1 Dean little girl after the shower

"Can you close your eyes, please?"

"No, no, no. Don't hurt me. S-s-sowee! I be good. Really, really." Izzy slipped and fell; Dean jumped to catch her but realized that he needed to have a new plan. To see that the little girl just got a new bruise at her right elbow and at her hip did hurt him as much as it hurt her.

"Hey kiddo, I promised that no one ever will hurt you again."

Izzy was staring with her green eyes at him, as a rabbit stares at a snake.

"Hey, how about we play a game?"

"Huh?"

"Okay I go back in the other room and get the toys for this game. I leave the door open and gonna sing, so you hear that I won't leave you. I'll be right back. Okay?"

"Come back?"

"Yes I'm coming back, I promise!"

"Kay." It wasn't more than a whisper. Izzy looked worried, and Dean wasn't less worried. Was it safe to leave her even when it was just for a moment? Could she drown?

"See, the door is open. And can you hear me? I am singing. _A-ramble on, and now's the time, the time is now. Sing my song, I'm goin' 'round the world, I gotta find my girl. On my way, I've been this way ten years to the day. Ramble on, gotta find the queen of all my dreams..._ see I wasn't long gone."

Dean came back, with a plastic boat and a rubber duck.

"Which one do you wanna play, Superduck or the Powerboat?"

Dean smiled at Izzy.

"Ducky?"

"Good choice, so I can be the boat, that is awesome. Please sit down; I don't want you to slip again."

Izzy sat down carefully while Dean turned on the warm water, checking again and again that it wasn't too hot. He started playing the boat pushing it through the water. "Vroom. Oh I like this. I can't remember when I played the last time in the bathtub with toys." Izzy didn't reply so he looked at Izzy. She was sad holding the duck in her hand. She saw him looking at her, she blushed and started to push the duck like he the boat through the water.

"Vroom." It was just a whisper of her. Dean chuckled.

"No." Dean chuckled.

"Ducky sound?"

"No kiddo, ducky doesn't go vroom! Ducky goes quack!"

Izzy blushed even more, which let Dean check the hot water again he doesn't want to boil her.

_Baby what did you learn in your live. You don't know what sound a duck makes? _

"O-kay. Quack, quack..."

Izzy played for the first time in her life. After some time in the water she looked up at Dean a shy smile in her face and closed her eyes. Dean was so surprised that it took a moment to understand that he could now wash her face.

Dean lifted Izzy out of the shower and wrapped the towel around her fragile body.

"She is a fish." Izzy pointed at the girl on her towel.

"What?" Dean looked confused at Izzy.

And there it was again, Izzy winced away from him. She stumbled and fell.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry."

"No, you are fine. Really, come here. I'm not mad. I just didn't understand what you wanna say. But you were talking about the little mermaid right?"

Izzy nodded scared and crying. He knelt in front of her, and wiped the tears away.

"You know this girl is not really a fish, she is half human and half fish. Her name is Ariel, she is a mermaid. A princess."

Back in the other room Dean dressed Izzy in one of his shirts.

_I need to buy clothes for her._

"Okay are you hungry?"

Her big green eyes looked scared at him before she nodded a little, but she still looked worried that she gave him the wrong answer.

"Okay. We have chocolate, goldfish and orange juice. What a dinner."

* * *

I love to read your reviews. So whatever you have to say, I **want** to hear it.

Okay I leanred that it is a myth that you lose the review when you replace a chapter. So this time I don't write the reviews here. I still love them and they are safe on my laptop.


	3. Be good

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, I wish I would :-p

* * *

After Izzy had some of everything Dean told her the story of the little mermaid, at least all he knew about her. But he soon realized that he now knew the complete story.

"Hey kiddo. What about I read how the story goes and tell it tomorrow night? And tonight I tell you a story about a little boy."

"Kay."

"There was once upon time a boy called Edan he had a little brother called Mysam. Mysam#s monny died in a fire and Edan saved his little brother by carrying him out of the house."

"Where the daddy?"

"The daddy of the boys tried to save the mommy, but he couldn't."

"Oh."

"That is okay. The daddy Iohannes was travelling with his boys through the land and tried ti safe every mommy so that no other children had to grow up without their mommy."

"They grow up?"

"Yes they grow up and now Mysam and Edan save like their father parents so that no child has to grow up without them."

"Are they nice?"

Dean looked his daughter and wondered if Sam understood the story.

"Yes they are nice. Mysam is the nicest person in the job, and Edan is also really good. But they are best when they work together. They save now everyone who needs to be saved. They..."

Izzy was asleep.

_Oh kiddo I wish you could meet Mysam, he was the nicest hunter you could ever find._

Dean left the bedroom door open and sat down at the table.

"What is this?"

"I bought dinner, but you didn't even look at it."

"You bought dinner Sam? For who?"

"The girl and you."

"Sam this is salad? What the hell? I never eat salad."

"Oh I thought now that you have a daughter you want to be a good example and start eating salad."

Dean stared at the Sam, in shock and disbelieve he was about to open his mouth and start to argue with him but he just said. "Whatever."

"Dean what about the hunt?"

"There is **no** hunt. I told you that. Go do it yourself if you are so desperate to hunt. But you do realize that the girl next door you niece is?"

"Yes I know she is my niece that is why I bought her dinner."

Dean could feel that this discussion not really made sense. "Whatever Sam. I am going to bed. Night."

_The next morning_

Dean had told Sam to look after Izzy, because after the dinner disaster he wanted to get breakfast himself. Dean hoped to be back with the breakfast, but he had the usual Winchester luck. Sam suddenly looked up when he heard the soft crying of the girl.

"Dean?"

"He is getting breakfast." Was the cold answer she got from Sam.

"De-an?"

"He will be back soon. Just I don't know sit down and wait."

The little girl was shivering and a little dancing from one foot to the other. Sam looked at her, even though he didn't felt anything he had to admit it is a pretty little girl but this dancing of hers was annoying.

"Can't you stand still, while you wait?"

"I need to pee, please."

"Yeah go, the bathroom is over there."

"De-an?"

"What the hell? Just go and use the toilette what is so difficult about it?"

"I... can't alone go."

"What?"

Izzy looked like a deer by night, her eyes where huge and she nearly couldn't hold it anymore. But she was too terrified that Sam will be angry when this would happen.

"Help, please." She whimpered and seemed to be really desperate.

"Fine I'll help you. Come on."

Sam went over and pick her up, she was scared of him he could see that, but he didn't really cared. But it wasn't that Izzy was simply scared, it was different. Something...

Sam sat her on the toilette and made sure that she washed her hands afterwards.

"No sit somewhere and wait for Dean, I have to read in this book."

Sam sat back down at the table and was reading about warlocks, when suddenly a little hands pulled at his sleeve. He first wanted to scream at her annoyed but when he looked at Izzy, he changed his plan and waited for her to say first something.

"Is this a story?"

"You mean what I am reading? No it is for work."

"Oh... I am sorry."

"For what?"

"I be a good girl, really promise. I sit in the corner and say nothing."

Sam just looked at the girl, before she did something that surprised him a lot. Izzy was scared of Sam he seemed cold. But she still knew that he was important for Dean, so she would make him important for her. She leant to his cheek and gave him a small kiss on it.

"Sorry, you are empty as I feel. But you be good, better than me. You be good."

She turned around and went back to bed tucked herself in and fall asleep again. It was early in the morning so it was okay that she slept a little more, but that wasn't what had shocked Sam. The kiss and the she saw how empty he is. He wondered if Dean had told her about his soul issue. No he was sure Dean hadn't talked about it. But how could the girl see that he was empty. And still know that he was good. If she knew who Mysam was?

_Something was going on here and he could figure out what it was. Not yet._

_

* * *

Do you wonder what this little girl can do for a guy with no soul. Well stick around and keep reading. I'll be gone for the weekend but might update on Sunday. Depends if I have time to write the next chapter. I hope you like the story, I would love to read in a review what you think.  
_


	4. That can happen

Disclaimer: It is sad. I don't own Supernatural. I wish I would but I don't. All I own is Izzy.

I wasn't supposed to write and post a new chapter but all your reviews, I thought I should post one more chapter before I go on my trib in 15 minutes. So enjoy it.

* * *

Sam didn't told Dean, when he came back that he had talked to Izzy. The day was kind of boring, clothes shopping, toys, books, DVD and some other bits and pieces they will or might need for Izzy.

It was dinner time and this time they bought dinner in a dinner. Salad for Sam, Bacon cheese burger and fries for Dean and Chicken nuggets and veggies for Izzy. The three of them were sitting at the table in their room. Sam and Dean started eating, when Dean saw that Izzy was just pushing her food from one side to the other.

"Hey kiddo what's wrong? I know veggies are not the best thing to eat, but they are good for you."

"I want fries." Izzy looked scared at Dean. "Please."

"Really? Okay what about we share. You get have of my fries..."

"Can I have this, too?" Izzy pointed at Dean's cheeseburger.

Dean chuckled.

"Yes, you can. Look you get half of the cheeseburger and my fries and I get half of your veggies and chicken nuggets. Okay?"

Izzy nodded happy and reached over to Dean's fries, before she took some she looked one more time questioning at Dean, who smiled encouraging at her. The little girl ate most of Dean's fries two of her nuggets and just a little of her veggies. Dean couldn't stop smiling Izzy was so much like he was, he had to make sure that she didn't became too much like he. He put her to bed after dinner, and this time he told her the whole story of the little mermaid. She fell asleep when the prince married the little mermaid. She slept peacefully; Dean ignored Sam the whole evening and went to bed around midnight.

_I need to pee! But it is night, I am not allowed out of bed. Dean, wake up please._

At three in the morning Dean did wake up. He heard someone crying it took him a moment do remember who was sleeping in the bed next to his.

_Damn it, Izzy. Nightmare?_

"Hey shhh. It is okay. What is wrong kiddo?"

Izzy was lying in her bed, crying and shivering.

"Izzy, what is it? Did you have a nightmare?"

She was shaking her head. He was leaning down to her resting one hand on the bed next to her and checking with the other if she maybe was sick and had a fever, she was fine but...

"What is this? Why is the bed wet?"

"So-horry. Really. Didn't want but... So sorry. Dean I sorry."

"Oh, I see. Hey shhhh it is okay, that can happen. You are wet too, come here we need to put on dry clothes. You'll get sick."

Izzy was standing next to the bed and shivering, crying as if Dean had screamed at her. She didn't dare to look at him; she couldn't stand to see the disappointment in him.

"Sorry."

"Don't worry, really that can happen. You had a tough time and sometimes when kids have a nightmare they wet the bed."

"No."

"No? What do you mean no?"

"I was awake?"

"Why didn't you go to toilette?"

"Because it is night."

"Yes it is, but you know how to use the toilette. So next time you go to toilette."

"But I can't."

"Why can't you?"

"Not allowed."

"What? They didn't allow you to use the bathroom at night? This is bu.. crap. Listen to me kiddo. Next time you need to pee at night you go to toilette. And when you need help, you wake me up. I promise I won't be mad at you when you wake me up at night. No matter how late it is. Okay Izzy?"

Izzy looked scared at him, but saw that he was serious about this. Dean dressed her in a dry PJ and looked at her bed.

"You can sleep in my bed it is dry."

But suddenly Izzy was clutched to Dean's shirt. She was crying and shaking.

"You did have a nightmare, which woke you up."

His little girl didn't answer, but he knew the answer anyway. He lifted her in his arms and hold her tight.

"Try to go back to sleep and I make sure no nightmare haunts you, ever. I promise."

Dean was slowly rubbing her back, trying to comfort his baby daughter.

"You want to tell me you nightmare?"

It wasn't more than a whisper. "No."

"Okay, just when you want I am here and listen and don't worry whatever your nightmares are I won't be mad at you. Try to sleep, kiddo. I am here, I don't go anywhere."

Dean was holding Izzy tight not letting his baby go. She fall asleep and slowly her breathing slowed down and even though she still was holding his shirt tight she relaxed.

Dean sighed he knew it will take a lot of time until his little girl was the innocent she was supposed to be. But he will make sure that she can be that innocent. And he will make sure that she gets the loving uncle Sammy she deserved.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter. I love all your reviews. Thank you so much for them. I am glad you like the story. Keep reviweing and I promise I will be inspired to keep writing.


	5. You can go with Peter Pan when you sleep

This fanfic becaome more an AU. It follows the plot unil 6.07 Family Matters. Cass told Dean after that "job" about Izzy. I have a plan how Sam becomes Sammy again and I think it won't be the way as in the show. I am telling you this because I might have give you some wrong leads in the beginning. So have fun reading.

Thanks for all the lovely reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, just Izzy.

* * *

"Dean we really need to have a look at this. It looks like a werewolf but it is not the right moon for that, and Crowley gave us this job. So we need to go. You do want my soul back after all, don't you?"

Oh yeah Sam was playing the soul card and Dean flinched.

"Crowley can kiss my ass. I am not hunting in the next 5 days. Izzy had a nightmare last night, I am not leaving her alone."

"That is too bad, Dean. What did she dream about? It helps when she talks about her nightmares." Sam sounded as he was reading aloud a shopping list. There were no feelings in it.

"Sam damn it she is your niece. She has nightmares. You should feel something."

"Dean you do remember the issue that Crowley has my soul?"

"Yeah I heard about it. Listen we go tomorrow pack everything together and check out the werewolf who can't read a moon calendar. Alright?"

"Yeah fine. So what is your plan for today?"

"To tell the maid we need new bedding for one of the beds. And after that we go to a park, and yes you are coming with us and pretend for Izzy you are a caring uncle."

Sam looked bored at Dean. "Fine."

The bedding was a quickly fixed problem, but the park and the playground turned out to be a disaster. Izzy was terrified by the other kids and everything they met in the park. Dean was excited when a squirrel passed the pass, but Izzy clinched to his Jeans. A dog, ducks, a biker and even babies they all frighten her. They soon went back to their motel room and watch movies. The little mermaid, Finding Nemo, and the last one was Peter Pan the new version not the animated Disney version.

"Dean can I go with Peter Pan?"

"What you don't like it here with me and RoboSam?"

"No, no, no no, I yes I do like it, but Peter has so much fun. I just go one day and then to you back."

Dean smiled "I am glad you like it here. But you know you can go with Peter Pan every night in your dreams. And when you wake up you can tell me about all your adventures you had with him."

"I have a kiss in my mouth corner?"

"Oh yeah you have, but never give that kiss away until you are um... thirty!"

Sam chuckled on the other side of the room; Dean glazed at him so that he stopped.

"How do I kiss?"

"The boy you love and I think is good enough for you, but trust me kiddo that will not be easy to find a boy like this."

"Why?"

_Damn it she started the why game. I hated it when Sammy did it._

"Because you are really special and I want that the boy treats you really special, like a princess."

"Why?"

"Because, I said so!"

"Why?"

"Cause!" Dean rolled his eyes. Yes he did hate this game. Izzy saw him rolling his eyes and understood what it meant, game over.

"Oh-kay!" Izzy giggles. "Dean? I not do like boys."

"You don't like boys? I am really glad to hear that. You will one day, you'll see. But right now you are too small to think about boys."

"I think... about Peter. I like Peter."

Dean pulled his little girl in a closer hug. "I bet you do and that is fine. As long you are in love with Peter Pan I am happy. Time for dinner. Any wishes?"

"Fries and burger cheese aaaaand pie. Please." Huge innocent green eyes looked at Dean. How could he ever say no to those eyes?

"That sounds great to me. Sam what about you?"

"I can get some dinner."

"No we all go."

They went to the dinner around the corner. When the waitress saw the little girl and the slightly smaller guy she had to smile.

"You have a really cute daughter."

It was meant as a compliment, but Izzy suddenly felt scared of the waitress and moved closer to Dean. He laid his arm protectively around her small shoulders smiled at the waitress and said. "Thank you."

After dinner, a shower for Izzy Dean brought her to bed. She was wearing her little mermaid PJ's and felt quickly asleep. Dean went back in the main room.

"Watch her Sam. Make sure you check if she wakes up, I don't want another wet bed accident. I have to talk to Cass."

Dean looked back at the bedroom door before he went out of the motel room. Sam went over and checks if the little girl was asleep. Izzy was holding one of Dean's Metallica shirts, and slept peacefully. Sam watch the girl a long time, he felt nothing in his heart. But still he couldn't stop watching her. After a while he sat down at the table and watched the bed room door.

"Did she wake up?"

"No she is still sleeping."

"How do you know that, by watching the door?"

"I am just sitting here since a moment. I watched her sleep for nearly the whole time you were outside talking to Cass, about me."

Dean wondered how Sam could know that he was talking to Cass about Sam, but also why he was watching Izzy sleep. He didn't tell him to do that. Why would soulless Sam watch the girl sleep, Sam didn't feel anything for the girl.

_Could it be that he..._

"Where the hell is she gone Sam?"

"Who?"

"Don't play games with me. Where the hell is Izzy?"

"Maybe she went to the bathroom?"

"NO! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO WATCH HER!"

"I did watch her."

"So where is she?"

Sam looked around the room, when he found a note on the floor. He touched it to pick it up, when suddenly Crowley's voiced echoed around the room.

"You are working for me and when I tell you to work a case; you move your bloody asses and DO the job! Your Girl is with me Dean and she stays with me until you do what I say."

"YOU LET **CROWLEY** TAKE MY LITTLE GIRL? I DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE THE BODY OF MY BROTHER I GONNA KILL YOU, SO YOU BETTER HOPE I FIND WAY GET HER BACK! **CASS!"**

_Somewhere else_

"Ah you have your father's eyes and you are kind of cute. We gonna have lots of fun my darling."

"No-o, please. I is a nice girl. Really."

"Oh I bet you were a good girl, but I don't care."

Izzy's hands were tied together as her legs both were tied to an iron ring at the wall. She was sitting in some kind of basement. It was dark and dump in here. She started crying.

_Cass help please._

"Oh and you don't need to try in praying for help your angel friend can't come inside."

Crowley left Izzy alone in the dark. It was even worse here than in the orphanage. Izzy curled up as much as possible, cried silent tears and all she could think was this.

_I know he said, but please Cass I so need help. I want Dean._

_

* * *

_

_Oh no will Dean and Sam save Izzy, will she survive another hell, and most of all will Samm become uncle Sammy? You gonna find out in the next chapter._

Thanks for reading. And please review. I love to read what you think.


	6. Not just any girl, she is family

Sorry it is just a short chapter. I had more but Aislynnrose2010 brought me on an awesome idea so you just get 2/3 of the actually planned chapter. Thanks a lot for the idea (hihihi do you wonder what it is? *smirking a little* Nope I won't tell you.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural otherwise I didn't had to wait so long to watch the new episodes.

* * *

"What do you mean you can't find her? She has no Enochian sigils on her ribs so you should find her."

"Dean, listen to me I can't even hear her prayers. She is hidden from me, from all angles."

"Fuck you Cass."

"I guess that means you want me to leave."

Dean looked at the now empty place where a second ago Cass was standing. He turned around to look at Sam. He looked bored.

"What the hell man. You do realize that you are not going to be alone with Izzy when we get her back."

"If we get her back Dean."

BANG Dean punched Sam as hard as he could in the face. "Don't you dare to say that. She got kidnapped on your watch. Do you hear me? You were supposed to watch her. Not let the king of hell kidnap her."

Sam nose was bleeding but he didn't punch Dean back. He saw the pain in Dean's eyes. Even though he can't feel it himself, he stops and lets Dean scream.

"We split up Dean. You go and look for the girl and I do the job Crowley wants us to do."

"WHAT?"

"That is the best way. That would please Crowley and we get the girl back."

"_The girl_ has a name. Izzy is not just any girl, she is family Sam. Do you hear me **family**! We not just ditch family to _please_ a demon. We get Izzy and than kill Crowley once and for all."

"but Dean lets be rational. Crowley took... _Izzy_ because we were not doing our job. So when we do what he tells us to do we get her back and my soul."

"You know what that's it. You wanna be the bitch of a demon again, fine. Without me. I gonna kill Crowley, get Izzy back and tell her that her Uncle Sammy died. Go and do whatever you wanna do, I friggin don't care if you get your soul back or not."

Dean looked furious at Sam.

_I want Sammy back, my Sammy and not just his empty meatsuit. _

"Dean, you can't do that."

"Why not. You don't care about me or Izzy. So why do I have to care about you?"

"Because..."

"Because what?"

"Because you have a soul, and... you are right I am empty. I know I am the best hunter I ever could be, but I need you to get my soul back. I hunt because I don't know what else to do. Dean I need your help."

"Why me Sam? You don't care for me."

"Right I don't but I do remember that we are family and I remember the life before the pit, the life when I had my soul. When I felt something and you said once you wished you couldn't feel anything. Trust me that is not what you want, whatever happens to you **never **want to stop feeling, even you. That why I need you."

"I am not doing what Crowley commands."

"Fine we get the girl... _Izzy_ and then walk about the bridge when we get to it."

"Do you know that Dean does not love you? He will not come a second time. He is glad he lost the puppy. That means he doesn't have to ditch you somewhere."

"Not true. Dean say he not leaves me. Ever."

"Really then tell me where is he?"

Izzy stared at the floor silent and asking herself the same question. _Where is Dean?_

Crowley lifted his hand and she felt a horrible pain running through her body. It was a hot pain, as she was electrocuted. By Crowley's power she got lifted in the air just do be dropped like a sack potato harsh on the ground. Her body didn't have time to heal from the orphanage to the many bruises she got new. The rough stone cut her skin. She was bleeding, bruised, covered in dirt and was shivering of coldness. The last days, she didn't know how many days had passed, she felt lonelier than ever. But whatever Crowley did to her, carving deep into her flesh and letting her bounce against the walls, floor and ceiling she never gave him the pleasure of her tears. Every fibre in her prayed that Dean would find her. Her body was broken when Dean first found her, but know it was even worse. But whatever Crowley did, her faith in Dean did not break.

_He WILL come for me. He promised not to leave me._

_

* * *

_Thanks for reading. I will try to update the next chapter soon, but I really have to write the paper for school today. *winked* but I know me, I am addicted to your reviews so as more reviews I get the more I want to share the next chapter with you. 


	7. He promised that I am safe

Sorry it is just a short chapter. I am running behind my schedual, but I was so busy with school work. Sorry. I promise I will update the next chapter this weekend.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural otherwise I didn't had to wait so long to watch the new episodes.

_

* * *

_

_THEN_

_After some days of safety Dean let RoboSam babysit his daughter, but it didn't worked out the way Dean thought it would. Crowley kidnapped Izzy, because the Winchester brothers were not doing what they were told to do, to save Sam's soul._

_NOW_

It took five days to find Crowley's hiding place. Five days in which Dean got angrier and angrier. He wasn't sure if he was angrier at Crowley or Sam. Sam drove him crazy. _The girl_ was Dean's most hated phrase. But now it was over they found Crowley. The front door burst open and he and Sam entered the house.

"CROWLEY! YOU SON OF A BITCH, SWING YOU ASS DOWN HERE!"

"Dean, Dean, Dean. I am the one who gives the orders here."

"Really? Is that so? Then I wonder why you did come down here."

"Because I just wanted to see if you did make up your mind. After all I do have Sam's soul **and** your little girl."

"That is just a matter of time. I won't work for you and still get both back. I promise."

Crowley grinned evil and clicked his fingers. Izzy appeared.

"What the hell have you done to her? Son of a bitch."

"Right Dean, hell. I played a little hell with her oh and she liked it. She has a strong will. She never cried, well not when she thought I see her. She is truly your daughter. Ah-ah stay where you are or I'll finish her."

Dean could do nothing else as stand there and stare at his broken little Princess. He suddenly moved, but with a wink of Crowley's hand he crashed into the wall. Izzy could manage to open her eyes a little and saw Dean lying unconscious in the broken pieces of the wall. Sam shoots at Crowley rock salt. Izzy closes her eyes again and covers her ears. The shots are so loud and then she feels the pain rushing to her sore body.

"Aaaaaaaaargh!"

Her body is trembling, but Sam continues shooting at Crowley, he pumps his body full with rock salt. Dean gets up and manages to come close to Izzy.

"Kiddo are you alright? I am here. Do you hear me? I am here and I don't go anywhere without you."

Izzy breathing is shallow her eyes are tight shut. The pain has drifted a little but she is too broken not to be in pain.

"I gonna kill you Crowley. Sam your turn, call it I distract him."

Sam starts mumbling and throwing some herbs in a small bowl, while Dean shoots now iron at Crowley.

"Do you really think this will work, boys? You can't kill me. When you kill me Sam will never get his soul back. Oh and speaking of your soul. Why don't you stop doing whatever sad attempt you have, and kill Dean."

Sam stops and moves but it looks a little stiff, more like a marionette.

"I am not doing this." He tries to explain Dean when he walks to him.

"No Dean he really is not doing this, but I have his soul and therefore I can command his body. Now Sam kill Dean, he is really annoying."

Sam punches Dean several times before he starts strangling him. Izzy stares in shock at the two brothers.

"_Sorry, you are empty as I feel. But you be good, better than me. You be good."..._

Izzy's thoughts were running in circles again and again. Dean's lips turned blue.

_He promised._

"You promised. No Sam, please, stop. No, no, no. You be good!"

Crowley waved his hand and Izzy was pinned to the wall unable to move. But that was a huge mistake. Sam looked quickly at the girl; she saw the emptiness in Sam's eyes, but also something else. She saw a sparkle in them, when she would have looked into Crowley's eyes she would have seen that they looked the same. Dean got limb and stopped fighting. Izzy felt panic rising in her heart and it was like a fire the little spark was enough, the fire moved through her body and this time is was no pain. It was different. She felt warm and then she screamed with all her strength fighting against Crowley's power. "DAAAADDYYYY!" She fell on her knees and Crowley could not pin her back to the wall he had no power over the girl. Cas might not able to enter the building, but he still could help, he gave Izzy the strength to withstand Crowley's powers. She ran to Sam and hugged him, crying. "Please Sammy, let him go. Please Sammy. He is my daddy and your brother. We are one family! We love you, you know better than killing Dean."

* * *

Thanks so much for reading and all the reviews and PM that remind me that you like the story and wait for the next chapter. I have some of the chapters corrected and replaced. Eg I extanted the bathing scene so in case you ever wonderd what sound a duck makes have a look in _Duckies go quack_ and let Dean explain it to you :-)


	8. Intermission

It's a long time since the last update. I had to figure out where I wanted to go with the story, some readers were complaining about what I wrote so I took some time off from writing. But I started again, and will finish the story very soon.

I do hope that this time I will satisfy all of you and not hurt anyone's feelings.

Happy hunting.


	9. This was long overdue

_I'm sorry you had to wait so long, but here it is the newest chapter. Have fun reading it._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, just Izzy is mine._

* * *

_This was long overdue_

_THEN_

_Izzy got kidnapped by Crowley, when Sam was supposed to watch her. It wasn't really Sam's fault that she got kidnapped, but he didn't try to stop it. Dean found the hiding place of Crowley and his little girl, but unfortunately Crowley had the power over Sam's body, by owning his soul. They are in trouble and have to find a way out of it._

NOW

Sam looked at the crying Izzy. No one would ever doubt she was Dean's daughter, she had clearly his eyes and their mom's face. Sam let slowly go of Dean's throat. Dean looked puzzled from Sam to Izzy. There was something special about this girl.

"That was very stupid boy." Crowley snarled, took a step closer to them and snipped his fingers, for a moment it looked as if Sam would strangle Dean again, but he shook his head. "No, I won't do it." Sam nearly choked on those words.

Izzy's tiny hands were clasped to his jeans. She was scared of Crowley, of Sam but mostly that she loses the family she found.

Sam shook his head confused. "I look at you and the girl and I know you should mean everything to me but you don't. And at the same time I just can't kill you, Dean. Do it yourself Crowley, I'm out of the deal." Sam backed away from Dean and from the girl; he didn't look like he was going to do what Crowley want.

Dean grinned at Crowley and got up. "I would say you have a problem here, your hell-puppet is not working right." He was injured and hurt all over it took him some time to get up, but he took all the time he needed to walk to his _grandfather_. "This…," He punched him with all his strength in the face, "Is for being the worst grandfather and man on the world."

Samuel fell unconscious to the ground. Dean was shaking with anger, while Sam was frozen at the other side of the room, awfully close to Izzy she was just standing there, frozen like Sam but she was crying and looking rather lost. Dean smiled at her, but she was too scared to smile back.

"Your annoying idiot, you do know that I'm still here?" Crowley bellowed annoyed and angry. But he didn't get the reaction he wanted. All Dean did was laugh. "Really why don't try to flip me against the wall again." This time Crowley laughed. "You asked for it boy." Crowley snipped his fingers, but Dean didn't move an inch.

"You're a bigger fool then I thought. Do you really think we just march in here without having a plan? And I start to think of myself as quite an artist. Devils trap under the carpet Crowley." Dean smirked. He didn't pay more attention to Crowley then he had to. Dean's bigger concern was his little baby girl. He quickly went back to her and pulled her in a tight embrace.

"Izzy you are such a brave little girl, I want that you do something for me."

"Kay." She nodded and wiped her tears away, which left a smear on her face. It made Dean smile.

"I want that you turn around, never look at that evil man again and cover your ears. You wait until I tell you that everything is safe again."

"Don't go." She whispered.

"No, no! I'm not going anywhere and neither are you. I just don't want that you see what will happen here."

Dean put is jacket around his shivering daughter.

"Promise?"

"Yes I promise, nothing will happen to you and I will never leave you here or anywhere else alone."

"Okay daddy." The last word was a shy whisper. Before she turned around and went in the corner of the room, safely wrapped in Dean's jacket. She crouched down, covered her ears and closed her eyes just like she was told. Izzy was terrified but she trusted Dean, more then she trusted anyone else in her entire life. Dean turned back to Crowley.

"Dean don't you think it would be best if Izzy goes somewhere safe? I can take her." It was the first Sam spoke since he had let go of Dean.

"Don't you dare to touch her!" It was just a low growl from Dean, sounding dangerous like a dog that was close to bite anyone.

"You know Crowley, I thought doing what I did to Alastair to you would satisfy me, but it is not worth it to spend any time with you."

"You think you are a threat to me boy?" Crowley wasn't good in covering the fear in his voice. Dean took the demon knife. It felt heavy in his hand.

"I always wondered what's so special about this knife." Sam had tied Crowley's hands behind his back. The devils trap made Crowley's powers useless and Dean enjoyed seeing the Scottish snooty-nosed little upstart being scared of him. Dean grinned and stabbed Crowley with one quick move. His body flashed and then he was dead, and with him all hope to get Sam's soul back. For a moment Dean regretted doing this, but he knew it was the right thing to do. "Let's go Sam. I have to get Izzy somewhere safe."

Dean picked up Izzy, she looked surprised but was glad to be in his arm. "You are safe now, baby."

The entire drive to the next motel neither Dean nor Sam said a word. Dean didn't even speak when they had a room and were settled in. Izzy was half asleep when Dean bathed her. He tried his best to patch up all her wounds but she looked bad. Some of Izzy's cuts seemed to be infected, and she felt rather hot.

"Damn it she is getting a fever." Dean put a now clean and redressed Izzy in one of the beds. He wasn't sure what to do. Unnoticed by Dean, Sam had left the motel room. Dean had just eyes for his daughter. He was worried about her, he did consider calling Cas but for some reason it didn't felt right to Dean.

It was late when Sam came back with a full shopping bag. "Where the hell have you been Sam?"

"I bought some things we… you need for the girl, Izzy."

Dean looked angry at him. "Stay away from her, don't you dare to come closer. You don't talk, look or even think of her. Do you understand me Sam?"

"Yes." Sam looked hurt, but he just handed Dean the child medication, antibiotics, painkiller, antiseptic cream, fun colored bandages and went back to the table on the other side of the room. Dean took it and used it for Izzy's injuries, before he lay down next to her, to be close to her and get some sleep himself.  
Sam sat at the table reading, without his soul he didn't need to sleep. He saw that Dean was in a bad shape himself but he knew that Dean wouldn't let anyone have a look at his broken rips, his head or any other injury until Izzy was better. He probably had a concussion.  
It was in the early morning hours when Izzy woke up, she was scared, hurt and even more she was kind of desperate; she needed to pee. Dean was sleeping with one arm protectively around her, but he was too deep asleep to notice her moving. She saw Sam at the table looking at her and then at Dean. Sam had promised him not to come near her, but Izzy didn't know that. All she knew was what she saw and she saw something in Sam's eyes that Dean didn't see anymore, maybe not even Sam himself saw it.

"Sammy, please help." Izzy looked with pure, innocent and trusting eyes at him. She was sure that this man, Sam was the man of Dean's story. She just knew that he was Sammy. And this pure trust made something happen. It was not visible, but while Sam helped Izzy something changed. Something very good happened. In this moment the cage in hell started to glow. Sam's soul tortured by Michael and Lucifer felt what was happening to his body. No not down in the cage but to his body that helped Izzy to wash her hands. He felt the soft touch of the little girl. It was that strong that he didn't felt Michael and Lucifer peeling of his skin. And even more he heard her. This never happened before. Sam's soul heard her telling the stories Dean had told her about Edan and Mysam. He saw her looking at him and heard her say that these are not their real names. "I think they are called Dean and Sammy. I think daddy told me about you two."

Sam looked at her surprised and for once the smart one didn't know what to say.

* * *

I hoped you like the chapter after waiting so long for it. See you next chapter


	10. Winchester destiny

_Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, just Izzy is my creation._

* * *

_Winchester destiny_

Sam backed away from Izzy, this overgrown man looked as if he was scared of this little girl. He felt as if she had punched him and still did. But it didn't hurt or felt like normal punches, each time he felt a new hit more of his memorizes returned. Memorize of the past year he had been walking around without a soul, memorize of what he would have felt if he had a soul, and even more he remembered being in the cage with Michael and Lucifer, being burnt alive, forced hooks through his flesh just before it got ripped into pieces. It weren't nice memorize.

God had built the cage down in the pit in a very cunning way. The angels this includes Lucifer and now Michael too, they can't leave it or for the matter of fact enter it. They don't have a free will like humans do, well angel do have a free will but they simply can't handle it very well. They don't get the concept of a free will and faith all they understand is how to take orders. But this would mean that every human soul cannot be contained in the cage which makes the cage not a prison for humans. But to leave the cage the human needs to know it is not a prison, information not one angel knows. Another thing angels didn't know was that soul can be seen from hell, if you look closely for them. They look like stars, beautiful twinkling in the sky.

Izzy is and was never a part of the chosen Winchester destiny. When Sam and this is not the soulless body walking and talk on earth but the soul down in the cage saw Izzy's soul he decided to follow the path Izzy's light was leading. Izzy's soul was pure and even though she saw nothing else than evil in the world she believed in the good in people. Izzy could do what no one else could do. She could rescue Sam from the cage. All she did was trusting Sam, no matter what she heard about him. Izzy knew he had a good heart and with that trust in him Sam knew he can leave the cage. But the now freed soul of Sam _fell_ like a meteor back to earth, to the one and only right place where it belonged. No one could hold Sam's soul back, it still belonged to him. With a last painful crash Sam's body and soul were reunited again, he fell on his knees, gasping for air. He felt incredibly guilty and horrible about himself and all the things his body had done in his name. For a couple of moments Sam didn't see or hear what happened around him.

"…Sammy? Sammy get up!" Izzy yelled, she sounded scared.

"I'm okay Izzy. I'm okay. Come on let's get you dressed and Dean to a hospital. Okay? Can you help me with this?" Sam sounded different. He picked her up and went in the bedroom. He didn't say a lot, he looked a little pale but seemed okay, while he dressed Izzy and moments later managed to get Dean into the Impala.

"Daddy?" Izzy shook Dean's shoulder but he didn't wake up. The little girl curled up next to him. Sam knew there was no point in trying to tell her that she can't sit in the front seat between himself and Dean. So he drove slowly for two reasons to the near hospital. The doctors took Dean away for some tests, while Izzy and Sam waited. After some time she fell asleep in his arms. Feeling safe in the big guy's arms…

_Two days later_

Dean heard distanced giggles. He kept his eyes closed and just listened. He heard two voices, one was sweet like a bell and one that was deep like a bear. He somehow knew both voices but one was different then he remembered it. She opened slowly his eyes and the picture he saw let his anger rise. Sam was making goofy face to Izzy who was sitting on his lap and giggling. He was telling her a story some story in which he included all those faces and weird voices. He sat up quickly, he felt dizzy and his vision went blurry but he bellowed angry.

"What the hell do you think you are doing Sam? I told you to stay away of her, she is none of your business. Get away from her…" Dean tried to get up but the dizziness let him stumble. Izzy hopped off Sam's lap and ran to Dean's bed.

"Daddy, you better?" Izzy squealed happy.

The happiness in Izzy's voice let him stop. He looked at his daughter and saw that he looked much better than the last time he saw her, she looked calm and relaxed and if she had caught her in a moment she is having a great time.

"What's going on here? Sam I told you to stay away." Dean rubbed his hand over his face.

"Dean calm down. Izzy is fine. You weren't so fine so Izzy and I took you to the hospital. You were unconscious for two days. Izzy and I did some more shopping we stocked up our DVD collection…"

"Look daddy, fishy-girl, and here djinni." Izzy was half jumping up and down on Dean's bed.

"Izzy, Izzy please no jumping, or your… I get sick. Sam why do you suddenly buy movies and care." Dean looked confused at Sam. And suddenly it struck him, Sam's eyes…

"Look daddy, I found Sammy from the story." Dean never stopped looking at Sam, whose eyes they didn't look so…

"Empty." Izzy grinned, she was now standing on the bed and holding Sam's hand, who also grinned.

"The cage is not a prison for a human's soul and with Izzy's help I found the way back to the place I belong. If you still want me to leave you two alone I will go, but let me tell you one thing. I enjoy being Uncle Sammy."

"Daddy, you know what?" it looked as if a light was shining from within her.

"What baby?" Dean kept eyeing Sam just as if he expected to wake up and realize it was just a dream and he wanted to see as much as possible of his brother.

"I saw a ghost."

Dean's head went quickly to his daughter. "What?"

"I saw a ghost from dying girl."

"It's true I saw the ghost too, but the girl left this world I'm sure of it. I, um I had to explain Izzy what she saw and she is a smart kid, after all she met an angel, a guy without a soul and a demon."

"Daddy superhero." Izzy curled up next to Dean whole put his arm around her protectively.

Dean smiled, and looked at Sam again. "So Izzy got your soul back, you took me to the hospital; here you tell her monsters are real and now you offer me to leave us alone? You will never learn your lesson do you Sammy? We are family and we stick together, and I sure as hell need a babysitter when I'm with a woman. How sexy are the nurses?"

Sam laughed. "Not your type Dean, and I think they discover soon that there is a problem with our insurance. I think it is time to teach Izzy how to bail out of the hospital."

Dean smirked. "Alright. Come on Izzy. We have to go."

Dean got dressed and they left the hospital, they took the stairs to avoid to be seen. "You better took good care of my baby."

"Daddy he did, do you know that he can read?"

Sam and Dean started laughing, Izzy didn't understand what was so funny but she was glad her daddy and Sammy were nice to each other. The three Winchesters drove in the sunset off into new uncertain future, just one thing they knew. That they would always keep each other safe, after all they were family.

THE END

* * *

Thanks for staying with me. I know it took awefully long to finish this and it actually went another ending than I first planned but I thing I am satisfied with the story. I hope so are youm but I never write for my readers I write for myself and enjoy when other people like what they read :)


End file.
